Sob Os Olhos De Um Artista
by Kitsune xx
Summary: ::HIATUS:: Aquele loiro era irritante. Percebi isso no momento em que o vi. E quando ele desatou a falar sobre sua suposta arte, tive absoluta certeza. ::Sasori's POV:: ::SasoDei implícito:: ::Spoilers do mangá::
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto nom me pertence, mas um dia eu roubo a Aka pra mim 8D

Então... -_mexendo os dedos que nem a Hinata_-

A Ali me deu a idéia, dae comecei essa fic... E eu tou morrendo d medo d ooc i-i

Pessoa aleatória: Então porq fez Sasori's pov? ¬¬

Porq eu me achei capaz d fazer... Mas ainda tou com medo i-i

Thanks pra Ali, q deu a idéia inicial e betou, e thanks pra Giih, q precisou falar vinte vezes q nom tava ooc pra eu tomar coragem pra postar.

Enfim, eu tentei i-i

* * *

Aquele loiro era irritante.  
Percebi isso no momento em que o vi. E quando ele desatou a falar sobre sua suposta arte, tive absoluta certeza. Cheio de si, discursando com uma voz alta demais sobre como as explosões eram artísticas.  
Tsk, jovem tolo.  
A verdadeira arte é aquela que perdura dentre os tempos. Uma beleza eterna. Mas ele jamais admitiria isso. Estava cego demais com seus fogos de artifício.  
"Chega. Vou lutar com ele." ouvi Itachi dizer ao se aproximar do loiro impulsivo em seus típicos passos calmos. Observei as poucas linhas de expressão do rosto do loiro se contorcerem em excitação. O Uchiha piscou lentamente, observando Deidara com seus olhos escarlates. Sharingan. "Se eu ganhar, você entra para a Akatsuki."  
"NUNCA SUBESTIME MINHA ARTE, UN!"  
E ele pensava que poderia vencer.

----

Pouco mais de dez minutos depois a luta acabou e Deidara era o mais novo membro da Akatsuki. Previsível demais...  
"Eu disse que ele ia acabar se matando" comentei observando o garoto enrolado em sua própria bomba.  
Vi o rosto de Deidara se contorcer em fúria, mas ele não disse nada. Apenas desenrolou-se de sua "arte", com os olhos voltados para o chão. Devia estar se sentindo humilhado. Mas eu não me importava. A missão fora cumprida, agora tinhamos que voltar.  
"Vamos" falei me dirigindo à saída do templo "Já perdemos tempo demais aqui".

---

Caminhávamos em silêncio e Deidara parecia incomodado com isso. Itachi e Kisame iam mais a frente, e eu sentia que logo Deidara tentaria uma aproximação.  
"Naah, Sasori-no-danna..." chamou-me pouco tempo depois.  
Previsível demais.  
"Huh?"  
"Você também é um artista, neh?"  
Eu direcionei discretamente os olhos artificiais de minha marionete até ele. E voltei os olhos ao trajeto.  
"Não compare minha a arte com seus fogos de artifício" respondi secamente. Ele inflou de raiva, provavelmente iria recomeçar seu discurso. O interrompi, antes que recomeçasse "Poupe-me do seu discurso ensaiado Deidara. Apenas ande. _Em silêncio_"

* * *

-_morrendo d medo_-

Eu tenho uns tres caps (contando com esse), mas se tiver mto ruim nem posto e deleto a fic ;-;

Se der (e se tiver passavel ;-;), eu posto domingo q vem... SE DER xx Não prometo nada -_lerda_-

Reviews? i-i


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente -.-'

Eu não atrasei lol

Espero não ter saído da linha ;-;

Ariigatou as reviews, as respostas 'tão lá embaixo XD

Thanks pra **Ali**, minha beta from hell e fodástica(?), thanks pra **Sara**, consultora de assuntos Akatsukísticos, e thanks pra **Giih**, que me dá apoio moral.

* * *

As missões que nos davam eram, em palavras simples, ridículas. Roubar pergaminhos, espionar, por vezes matar alguém. Missões que não faziam jus ao meu status de shinobi.  
Deidara, pelo que pude perceber, ao ver o desagrado em seu rosto quando fomos mandados a outra dessas missões, também não estava satisfeito. Mas, como eu, ele manteve-se calado. Talvez ele ainda tenha o mínimo de juízo.  
Agora, estamos a caminho da Vila da Nevoa**(1)**, para roubarmos um pergaminho que, segundo Pain**(2)**, contém uma informação importante. Às vezes me pergunto por que sigo as ordens dele.  
"Aaaahhh! Isso é ridículo, un!" Deidara parou de repente e arrancou o sakkat da cabeça bruscamente. "Que tipo de missões são essas, un!? _Roubar pergaminhos_? Por que não nos mandam fazer algo mais produtivo, como destruir uma vila!?"  
"Deidara." falei com voz firme. Ele se calou e me encarou. "Cale-se. Se quer outras missões, vá reclamar com Pain. Agora ande, não temos o dia todo."  
O dia calmamente se desfez e nós continuávamos a caminhar. Em algum momento, quando o céu estava enegrecido, Deidara parara de andar e apenas reparei quando estava a pouco mais de um metro à frente.  
"Deidara, apresse-se." falei olhando-o rapidamente.  
Ele bufou, mas não apressou o passo.  
"É fácil pra você falar, já que anda dentro dessa coisa, un."  
Rolei os olhos. Sempre a mesma ladainha. Não diminuí o ritmo, ele que se virasse para acompanhar. Porém, momentos depois, grossos pingos de chuva começaram a cair, fazendo com que a trilha por onde seguíamos virasse um lamassal. Não deveríamos ficar muito tempo sob a chuva. A madeira de Hiruko poderia apodrecer e se Deidara adoecesse se tornaria um estorvo.  
"Vamos parar em algum lugar."

-----

Nos abrigamos em uma pequena gruta, razoavelmente seca. Deidara estava encharcado, e pude perceber que tremia. Hiruko me protejera da chuva, mas as gotas de água que passavam pelas frestras da madeira estavam se tornando irritantes.  
Sem outra alternativa para me livrar daquele incômodo, deixei o abrigo de Hiruko. Senti o olhar de Deidara sobre mim. Era a primeira vez que ele me via fora da carcaça.  
"Antes que faça algum comentário imbecil, seria melhor que tirasse as roupas molhadas. Se você adoecer, não serei sua babá" falei rispidamente, sentando-me no chão, ao lado de Hiruko.  
Fechei os olhos, repassando a missão mentalmente. Mas, depois de longos minutos em silêncio, estranhei que Deidara não houvesse falado nada. Abri os olhos novamente, e, ao olhar para a entrada da gruta, o vi sentado, com o olhar perdido na tempestade lá fora. A capa e a camiseta estavam jogadas de qualquer jeito ao seu lado e os cabelos escorriam soltos pelos ombros. Era estranho vê-lo tão quieto.  
"O que tem de tão interessante aí fora?" minha voz ecoou no silêncio da gruta, e eu não pude acreditar que realmente tivesse perguntado isso.  
Deidara me encarou, e eu pude ver surpresa no único olho vísivel.  
"Trovões me lembram explosões, un..." ele respondeu simplesmente, voltando a olhar para a tempestade.  
O que mais eu poderia esperar dele?

* * *

**(1)** Não lembrava o nome em japa, então foi em portuga mesmo, gomen XD  
**(2)** No mangá q baixei, era primeiro Pain e depois fico Pein... Eu gosto mais d Pain, por isso coloquei assim na fic ;;/

**Reviews:**

**Uchiha Gih:** Tbm te amo Giih XD  
Aiin ;; -_ainda insegura_-  
Eu gosto da fic, mas dá um trabalho da porra fazer Sasori's pov ;;  
Espero nom sair da linha ;;

**Ero-Kitsune21:** Erm...Arigatou o review n-n''

**nanetys:** Eu sou insegura ;; Demais até  
Eu tinha previsto q o cap curto demais ia ser citado XD  
Mas se nom fossem caps curtos, seria oneshot, dae nom teria graça .-.  
Nom vo deletar ;; (acho)  
Arigatoou a review o/

**Kimi Tsukishiro:** Ah... ;; -_emoção_-  
Arigatoou a review ;;/  
Noom vo deletar noom

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:** Ariigatoou ;; (qro asteriscos, ff filho da mãe òo)

**Mary-neechan:** XD  
Itachi-san ser fodão, mas ainda gosto mais do Dei-chan  
Sasori-danna ser mau XD Principalmente com o Deidara XDD  
Mas eles são lindos juntos ;;  
Continuei n-n  
Ariigatou a review õ/

**Ninha.PM:** Nom eh retardada nãão XD  
Bem...Vai ter yaoi, mas vai ser implicito .-.  
Acho q nem beijo vai teer  
Ariigatou n////n'

**Sah-Chan94:** No dia q a Aka for sua, o Sasori vai concordar com o Deidara u.u  
UDHUSAHDSUAHDSUAH Arigatou XD  
-medo d vc no msn-  
A propósito, tua img d exibição eh moh bonita º-º -_doida_-  
Nom q se compare a SasoDei, claro XD(?)  
Enfim, continuei 8D (oh, sééério? ¬¬')

**Hyuuga Livy:** Ah...Arigatou n/////n'  
Eu sei como eh dificil encontrar boas fics com o Sasori -.-  
Por isso nessa fic quis ser o mais fiel possivel à personalidade dele no mangá  
Espero q continue acompanhando n-n/

**Shiroi Bakemono:** Ariigatou ;;/  
Vo termiinar siim o/

**Pah:** Ariigatoou º-º'  
Noom vo deletar nom XD  
Waahh, se a fic eh uma arte, art is a bang, entom...  
-_explode a fic_-  
º¬º  
Poostei :D

**Irina-sama:** XD Tadiinho do Dei  
Amo ele, mas ake eh Sasori's pov, so...  
Eu sei como cê se sente XDD  
Mas poste siim, faltam fics deles por ake -.-'  
E nem se preocupa com a idade XD Ninguém q eu conheço liga pra isso XDD  
Ariigatoou n-n

* * *

O começo do cap 3 tah pronto e a fic jah tá planejada .-.

Se der eu posto semana que vem n-n

Reviiews? i-i


End file.
